1) Quantitative extraction of protein from EF slices in concentrated form was accomplished by Steady-State Stacking. 2) Parallel shifts of pH gradients along the pH axis were achieved by choice of the pK of the anolyte. 3) Stabilization of pH gradients was found to increase with the pK of the anolyte. 4) Inadequate wall adherence of polyacrylamide to glass under conditions of EF was ruled out as one of the previously postulated causes for pH gradient instability. 5) Conductance gaps in EF were demonstrated by a gel tube with Pt wires fused into its wall at 1 cm intervals and connected to a sliding wire potentiometer. All carrier constituent species exhibit such gaps in the neutral range. Their dynamics during EF were determined. 6) TMAPS was found to bridge conductance gaps in EF, at least temporarily, and to shift a neutral gap to the cathodic terminus at the steady-state.